How Could you
by inutasha02
Summary: Kagome goes to highschool and is in her senior year. who will be there too comfort her when inuyasha, her boyfriend, does something horrible. inu.kag.kouga.hojo kouga.ayame sango.miroku kikyou is kind of just there. sesshy & naraku may be in there. DISC
1. How could you

Kagome woke up to the bright morning. She took a quick shower and hurried to her closet to get dressed, she wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a black top with a green flower on the front, she left her hair down and put a black bandana in it. Today was the first day of her senior year at Shikon High. She wasn't one of the most popular girls, but she had friend that she loved and got along with, most importantly she had Inuyasha her wonderful boyfriend of 2 years. Kagome daydreamed of Inuyasha while getting her breakfast and saying good bye to her mom. She then headed of to school.

On her way to school she waited for her best friend Sango to get out of her house, it took about 5 minutes until Kagome finally saw her come out of her house wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top. They walked to school talking and giggling about nothing. When they got to school they ended up being 20 minutes early they got their schedules and headed off in the same direction to their locker which were relatively close. Although they only had a few classes together they were fairly content with the outcome, they had the same lunch period, math, science, and geography together. As they went through the halls comparing time tables they both heard some giggling and laughing come out of the janitors closet, both girls stopped and burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when they saw how many stares they were getting. "Want to see who's in there" joked Sango. "SURE!" exclaimed a very giggly Kagome. Then Kagome took the door handle and peeked inside, in there she saw something, she slammed the door shut and ran to the girls washroom crying the whole way. Sango didn't know what was going on so she openeedd the door to find inside…..

OOOO cliff hanger….I'm working on the second chapter right now. I know it is pretty predictable who's in the closet…unless it isn't for u lol. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO BE NICE AND PLZ R&R! Anonymous reviews allowed


	2. Cry

Thanx for the reviews here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

Sango peered inside the closet and found Inuyasha making out with the school slut Kikyou. Sango literally jumped Kikyou and started to punch the shit out of her. Inuyasha was trying to pull Sango off but she just turned on him and started to attack him. Inuyasha was holding Sango back when principal Kaede came in and separated the two. "KIKYOU, SANGO, INUYASH IN MY OFFICE NOW!" she boomed over all the kids laughing and talking in the halls. The three students trudged down the halls, everyone staring at Inuyasha and Kikyou mostly because they walked hand in hand.

In the bathroom Kagome was just standing over the sink sobbing and trying to breathe. 'No, he didn't I know he didn't he loves me I love him!' that's what Kagome kept thinking even though she knew it wasn't true, she knew they weren't together anymore, they never would. Kagome HATED Inuyasha right now down to the core. She washed her face with cold water trying to get her eyes less puffy from all the crying. When she didn't succeed she knew she had to get to class the bell had rung 5 minutes ago. She went into the hall to retrieve the books she had dropped after she saw….Kikyou and Inuyasha…together, just the thought of them together made Kagome cringe and tear up.

"WHAT YOU ALL DID WAS WRONG! I **NEVER** want to see anything like that in my school again! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME!" Principal Kaede screamed "yes Principal Kaede" they all said in unison, Sango rolled her eyes got her stuff and ran out of the room. Inuyasha ran out of the office catching up with Sango. "Sango, please undert-" but he was cut off by Sango "SORRY! UR SORRY INUYASHA! Do you know how hurt Kagome is right now?" Inuyasha eyes grew wide. "sh-she saw?" "WHO DIDN'T?" "well it wasn't really my fault, I mean kikyou came on to me!" "DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO KAGOME?" "I really don't want to talk about this right now Sango…." "I sincerely hope you and Kagome are through…good bye Inuyasha and stay away from Kagome."

Kagome sat down in Math wondering where Sango was, 'knowing her she's probably gotten into trouble already' Kagome chuckled quietly to herself. When the bell ran Kagome quickly got out of class and went straight to her locker. But she stopped quickly when she saw Inuyasha leaning on her locker waiting for her. 'I do NOT need this right now' she thought to herself. She turned around to start to walk away, but it was too late Inuyasha had smelt her perfume and was running through the halls to get to her. "Hey Kagome" He hoped she wasn't too mad. She stopped walking turned to face him and gave him a cold stare. "What do you want Inuyasha" her tone was lifeless and cold. Inuyasha had never seen her like this he knew she hated him. "Umm what's up?" "Inuyasha, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would never talk to me again. You don't deserve to even know me after what you did to me". After Kagome said that she started to walk off with a single tear going down her cheek.

Inuyasha was in shock. 'I've lost her, forever….she hates me! Inuyasha walked back to his locker to get read for his next class, sulking the whole way.

Kouga was walking down the hall waving to his friends, when he saw Kagome walking down the hall her head down. He knew she was crying. Kagome didn't know this but Kouga had liked her since he first met her, but she was taken by Inuyasha, he had waited going out with the odd girl. Kouga went to Kagome. "hey kagome you okay?" Kagome just hugged him and wept on his shoulder, Kouga was stunned but just held her until she was done crying.

okay there it is the second chapter, IT WAS LONGER YAY lol plz r&r!


	3. FIGHT!

Ok well thanx for all the reviews once again and I hope this chapter is longer..

When Kagome finally stopped weeping Kouga tried again. "Kagome whats wrong?" Kagome sniffled, "well Inuyasha w.." but she was cut off by Kouga. "THAT BASTARD! What did he do now Kagome? I'll beat him senseless!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "Kouga it is fine, I just never want to see him again, he…he cheated on me with Kikyou…" "HE DID WHAT" everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at the two people in the middle of the hallway. Kagome went a deep shade of red, "Well ill kill him for hurting you….you don't deserve to be treated like that", "No Kouga it's fine…don't waste your time on him." Kagome put her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall together.

When Kagome got back to her locker she opened it and got her books out. She slowly started walking down the hall. 'I can't believe I ever thought he loved me the same way I loved him….' Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, Kagome quickly spun around to see the person she hated most right now, Inuyasha. "What do you want NOW Inuyasha?" she said coolly, giving him a cold stare. "Kagome…please….I love y-" but Kagome had cut him off. "Don't **EVER **say that to me again. I know you couldn't care less about me. Not after what you did." "Please don't be mad….i know you have every right to….but I know that we belong together. I have since we first met." "Well I guess the all knowing Inuyasha was wrong" she glared at him for one last second and then walked away.

Kagome walked down the asphalt thinking about Inuyasha and why she hadn't seen Sango ALL day. She heard someone calling her name from a distance but she didn't feel like talking to anyone so she decided to ignore it. But then someone grabbed her shoulder. 'I am SO not in the mood for this' and just like that she turned and punched the guy in the face. "SHIT KAGOME!" "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY KOUGA!" "you pack one hard punch you know that?" "I know but I thought you may be Inuyasha trying to bother me again." "Kagome don't even think about him don't worry you don't need him! you need…a better boyfriend…someone you know will care for you." "If you could find a guy like that for me I would go out with him in an instance" Kagome was laughing as she said this, but to Kouga he felt like she was being serious. 'This would be the perfect time for me to tell her' he thought. But he never did because she said goodbye and started to walk home in a quick pace.

Kagome didn't want to talk to anyone right then so she went upstairs locked herself into her room and blasted her favourite song, 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat World. She couldn't really relate to the song, but she loved them SO much. It was just so….GOOD! Kagome took out her diary and started to look through it. Then she wrote about the days events.

Dear Diary,

I did everything I could for him…the one I loved dearly with all my heart. Only if he knew the truth of everything I went through for him. Only if he could understand everything I've felt for him, ever since I first laid eyes upon him. Knowing he'll never know these things hurt me beyond words can ever say. I only wish for him to feel the way I do, but I guess this wish was never meant to be.

A few years ago her and Inuyasha had met and that's when she first felt that little twinge of love in her heart. Now all she felt for him was hatred. 'How could you Inuyasha?' That night Kagome had cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha had been pacing his room all night, not knowing what to do about Kagome. 'I love her, but she doesn't want me anymore.' He thought to himself 'And what about Kikyou, she likes me, and I like her. We've been fooling around for a while and now that I've been caught who should I choose?' When morning finally came Inuyasha didn't feel like eating so he went straight to school and to Kagome's locker, 'Maybe I can talk to her, and this time she won't run from me.' Then he smelled her perfume, but he also smelled something else that was familiar, "Kikyou" he said aloud. "Inu honey, did I just hear my name?" Kikyou smiled and came up to hi and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome saw Inuyasha by her locker when she came through the double doors. 'SHIT' she screamed in her mind, but she kept walking 'I need to face him some time.' But then she saw Kikyou come up to him and start throwing herself at him. When she saw that she couldn't contain herself and she started to ball and ran to Sango's locker which was near hers.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears and he hated himself for putting her through that, but what was he suppose to do? Just throw Kikyou off him and run to her? No he was with Kikyou right now, but at the same time he yearned to be with Kagome.

Kouga walked into the school hoping that Kagome was over that mutt even a little bit more than yesterday, but when he saw her running down the halls he started to chase her, but stopped abruptly when he saw Inuyasha smothering Kikyou with affection. "He's mine" he mumbled to himself. Then he lunged himself towards Inuyasha and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Inuyasha got up slowly and put his fists up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KOUGA!" he said screaming. "FOR DOING THAT TO KAGOME!" he said pointing down the hall towards the crying girl. Inuyasha felt pain when he saw her crying, "it is none of your concern so just screw off" Inuyasha managed to get out holding in the tears. "Like hell it isn't she's my best friend and she means SO much to me, so if anything happens to her, it then becomes my business to." The two boys lunged at each other fists flying in the air.

Kagome heard the screaming and looked down the hall. 'No Kouga didn't' she said to herself. Then she ran down the hall to Kouga and Inuyasha. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at them both. The two boys stopped and just glared at each other from a safe distance. "Inuyasha we have to talk come with me, and Kouga meet me at the Sakura tree at the front of the school in 10 minutes, if I'm late don't worry. OK?" both boys mumbled okay and then Kagome dragged Inuyasha with her to an empty class room to talk.

HOPE YOU ENJOYEED AND SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO MAKE….i got writers block .; plz r&r! I need some feed back!


	4. Love Hurts

This is my fourth chapter, hope you enjoy and sorry if it takes a while to post.

O and I would like to give out a special thanks to hardcoredork! I'm glad you didn't send your army of dorks after me, and I don't think your THAT crazy! Lol

Kagome quickly walked down the hall dragging Inuyasha behind her. Kagome walked into the empty chemistry lab and pulled Inuyasha in. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" she screeched at him. Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears and said "It wasn't me I swear Kouga just started to attack me, it was only self defense." He looked away from her hard gaze. "I don't believe you…." She said that and started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "You know me Kagome, why would I lie to you?" "How long?" Kagome mumbled. "How long what?" Inuyahsa was confused…what was she talking about? "ho…how long have you been doing things with Kikyou?" Kagome was holding back tears as best as she could, but she couldn't run away now, she HAD to know. "Please Kagome. I don't think I should say…." He knew the answer would tear her apart. "JUST TELL ME!" Kagome had tears in her eyes and she knew if he didn't tell her shed find out another way. "KAGOME I…I..I cant hurt you like that…" Kagome turned her head away from him, "I think it's a little too late for apologies….don't you" Kagome gave him one last stare before saying "If you wont tell me, Kikyou will." "KIKYOU! Kagome no don't please…" but it as too late Kagome had walked out of the room and was going to go to Kouga.

Kouga was sitting there impatiently. 'Where is she? It's been 15 minutes!' Then he saw her come through the double doors, a few tear streaks on her cheeks. He got up and went to her. "You okay Kagome?" he asked sweetly. "We have to talk to Kikyou. It if alright if you don't want to come…but I have to know something" "Don't worry Kagome, I will always be there for you." Kouga smiled when he said that and Kagome knew he was being true.

Kikyou was with her little group of friends gossiping, Kagome slowly walked up to them while holding Kouga's hand for comfort. Kagome tapped Kikyou's shoulder. "What do you want Higurashi" "The truth. How long were…were you and Inuyasha together before today. " "Longer than people know. I'd say about 4 months after you and Inuyasha first started to go out. At first it was fun to be in secret. But after so many years I got bored. Don't think id didn't know you were coming to this school. I wanted someone to find us and tell you so that Inuyasha would finally just choose me and dump you. AND LOOK! That's what happened" Kikyou smiled at the look of complete shock on Kagome's face. Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and hugged her giving Kikyou a deadly stare. The two friends walked away down the hall together Kagome weeping in his arms.

Ayame was walking down the hall with a group of friends, but she stopped suddenly staring down the hall. Staring at her boyfriend, holding…..Kagome one of her best friends. She ran up to them and gave them a hard look. "Kagome I'll be right back, I have to talk to Ayame ok?" Kagome nodded her head and leaned against a locker that was close to her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER…LOOKING LIKE….LIKE THAT!" Ayame was trying to remain calm but her hands were flying everywhere and her voice was slowly growing in volume. "Ayame don't be mad, she just broke up with Inuyasha and got some bad news. I wont tell you what it is, ask Kagome its up to her if she wants people to know." "S…So you were comforting her?" "Yes Ayame, you know I'm here for you." Ayame flung her arms around Kouga's neck "I'm sorry I so got the picture wrong." Then Ayame went and hugged Kagome and started to talk to her in a calm and soothing voice.

THANX SO MUCH ILOVEInuyasha07 your review lifted my spirits and helped me write :P lmao.


	5. Love and Loss

Inuyasha was walking down the halls with Kikyou clutching his arm like she was holding on for dear life. Every time Inuyasha looked up he saw someone else staring at him, it was getting on his nerves. After his last talk with Kagome he hadn't seen her. It had been 3 days. "Three whole days without her" Inuyasha mumbled quietly. But not quiet enough because Kikyou heard. "Three days without whom Inu baby?" "Without….." he didn't want to say anything about Kagome near Kikyou. "My mom she went on a business trip again." "O…OK!"

Ayame was walking hand in hand down the hall towards their next class. When they were where they had to go into different directions they quickly kissed and said they'd see each other at lunch. Kouga couldn't shake off how bad he felt for Kagome. 'What can I do to make her feel better' he thought to himself. A thought clicked in his mind, chocolate, no girl can resist chocolate when their upset.

When the day had ended Kagome grabbed her stuff and went out the door. She saw Kouga running towards her with something in his hand out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Hey Kagome, I bought you something." Kouga held out a box of chocolates for her, she took them in a hurry. "OH MY GOD! Thanks a lot Kouga! Chocolate will help me a lot" she gave Kouga a hug and started to walk home with him at her side. "Kagome, I…I wanted to ask you something…." Kouga stammered. "What is it Kouga" Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes. "Well, since you and Inu Yasha you know aren't really….together anymore, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow." All Kagome could do was stare at him, which was making Kouga feel a bit uncomfortable. "Kouga….what's….wrong with you?" Kouga was stunned by her reaction. "Are you not aware of the fact that I am utterly **_depressed_** at the moment or did that slip your mind? O and not to the mention the fact that your dating one of my best friends Ayame!" Kouga had forgotten all about Ayame. "Well Kagome you know that I would do anything for you, I….I love you" "Kouga don't talk to me again and don't ask me out again. I can't believe your nerve." And with that Kagome walked away without turning back to see a very depressed Kouga.

Kagome didn't want to deal with anything the next day, not Inu Yasha or Kouga, so she decided to fake sick. All she had to do was cough and sneeze and her mother would start calling doctors. So that's what she did she coughed and sneezed and faked sick that day, she called Sango and asked her to bring her homework to her, and she wanted to talk to her about EVERYTHING that had happened. Kagome spent the whole day eating, sleeping and watching television. Then Sango came with a huge tower of books for Kagome in her hand. "Shit!" Kagome mumbled under her breathe. 'How much did I miss today!' "SPILL EVERYTHING OH MY GOD I WANT TO HEAR EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED LATELY!" Sango screeched in a high girly voice to Kagome. "Come up to my room and ill tell you EVERYTHING!" Kagome responded quickly looking around for anyone that may be home.

When the two girls got into Kagome's room and locked the door they sat down on the bed and started to talk. "OH-MY-GOD! I can't believe him!" Sango said. "I know, neither can I, and here I thought he was a nice guy." Kagome sighed. "HAVE YOU TOOLD AYAME YET?" "OH MY GOD NO I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Kagome screamed. "Maybe she's online, lets check" the two girl ran to the computer.

Online

Kagome says: Hey Ayame

Wolfgirl says: Hey Kagome, feeling any better?

Kagome says: O yeah TONS better. Sango is here with me too! But we have something to tell you, and please don't be mad, or freak out on us ok?

WolfGirl says: Ok Kagome you know I trust you 

Kagome says: Well yesterday after school, Kouga was walking me home. And then….well…he was asking me out. BUT I TOTALLY FLIPPED OUT ON HIM. he said he'd do anything for me……but I could NEVER _EVER _let him cheat on you, I don't like him you know that, were just friends. And I thought he knew that.

WolfGirl says: K…Kagome…… he was going to break up with me for you….

Kagome says: Yes, but I don't him to lay off and that I didn't like him, and you're his girlfriend and my best friend.

WolfGirl says: Well thanks for telling me Kagome….I think I have to go… Bye 3 

"Well that could have gone better….I think" sighed Kagome heavily. "At least she knows what kind of guy Kouga is now" Sango reassured Kagome.

Ok well I hope you enjoy…..palinkani don't worry I didn't think you were trying to sell me car insurance :P and ill be sure to read ur story as soon as I can!  and sorry it took me so long to update….i wasn't really feeling to up to doing nething for a while….problems at home and all….. BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	6. IMing with Inuyasha

"Are you telling me that you didn't say all that to Kagome?" Ayame was so angry at this point she didn't know who to believe. She knew it should be Kagome, but she loved Kouga, and she thought he loved her. "Ayame, please look into my eyes and you will know that I love you, you know I always will" Kouga put on a little smile and looked into her eyes. 'She believes this, just keep smiling…' Kouga kept repeating that in his mind. Ayame sighed, "Let me think about it Kouga." Kouga knew that was a yes, he was safe. 'Now what about Kagome…?'

Kagome didn't want to go to school but knew that she had to. She threw on a black pair of pants, and a purple tank top, and only put on mascara. She said bye to her mom and went out the door. She saw Sango at the corner waiting for her, and waving. Kagome went into a jog to get to her faster. "HEY KAG!" Sango said happily. "what are you so happy about?" Kagome mumbled. "Nothing, I was just hoping to cheer you up." Kagome gave Sango a warm smile. "Thanks Sango, you the best" Kagome gave her a hug and they walked to school in silence.

Inuyasha was walking to school when he saw Kagome and Sango walking, he wanted to talk to Kagome, well at least try to. He ran up to them. "SANGO! KAG! WAIT UP!" he shouted.

Kagome told Sango to wait for Inuyasha, she had something to tell him. So Sango stopped with Kagome and they waited.

Inuyasha was surprised they had stopped, but kept running. "Hey you gu-" Kagome cut him off. "I have some of your things at my house still, please come over tonight after school and take them. I want nothing to do with you anymore." That one sentence hurt Inuyasha so much. He wanted to walk away but instead stayed there looking at Kagome. Then he finally spoke. "Okay Kagome, if that is what you really want…" after that he walked away.

- Sango's POV -

After school Sango went home and went on msn. 'Lets see who is on' she thought to herself. 'Ayame, and Inuyasha' just then a conversation window popped up. It was Inuyasha.

/Inuyasha\ says: Hey Sango

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? Says: what do you want Inuyasha?

/Inuyasha\ says: nothing, I have to tell you, I broke up with Kikyou today….. I caught her cheating on me

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? Says: well that has got to suck, but it serves you right!

/Inuyasha\ says: I saw her….I saw her with Miroku Sango….

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? Says: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! DON'T TELL ME LIES!

(A/N: what would you do if ur bf was cheating on you? (Sango and Miroku are dating!))

/Inuyasha\ says: Sango, I am so sorry I know how devastated you are….i am too my best friend and my girlfriend together…

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? Says: I…I have to go im sorry….

/Inuyasha\ says: WAIT SANGO….i have something to tell you…

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? Says: what is it?

/Inuyasha\ says: well….secretly ever since I met you I have had a crush on you….so would you go to the movies with me on Friday…?

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? Says: what is wrong with you? I know that you are in shock but you are a complete ass hole and I would **_NEVER _** go out with you….I actually have standards!

/Inuyasha\ says: I am sorry to hear that…..and I know my standards arnt the highest I just thought you were hot…always wearing tight skimpy halters…and u have that perfect hair ;) u know you want me too! I see you staring at me all the time. Just admit it and we can get right to the good stuff.

If a quiz is quizzical what's a test? May not reply because she appears to be offline.

Sango could not believe what Inuyasha had just said and she wanted to kill him. she was scared, Inuyasha had just hit on her…..she felt like throwing up. She decided to call Kagome and tell her all about it. She wondered what her reaction would be. She picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang for a couple seconds then a guy picked up….a guy Sango had never met…

Fin 

HAOPE YOU LIKED IT! My friend is going to kill me for that convo on msn…..I had one with HER x-bf that was exactly like it --; lets just say if I EVER see him again he will be 6 feet under the ground :P


	7. going to the movies

Kagome818 don't worry this chappy will explain it all :)!

**What happened last time**

Sango could not believe what Inuyasha had just said and she wanted to kill him. she was scared, Inuyasha had just hit on her…..she felt like throwing up. She decided to call Kagome and tell her all about it. She wondered what her reaction would be. She picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang for a couple seconds then a guy picked up….a guy Sango had never met…

**CHAPTER 7! **

"Hello?" the guy on the other line was really confused…who was on the line and why weren't they answering? "HELLO!" he exclaimed. He hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Kagome asked him. "I don't know they wouldn't say anything" he said very confused. "Oh well, so we have to finish out science project Hojo." (A/N BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THA OEN COMING….or did u o.O) "Okay Kagome!" Hojo said with a huge grin on his face. Kagome looked up from the computer and smiled at him. they both slightly blushed while they smiled at each other. "Kagome….i was wondering…" "Yes Hojo." Kagome replied. "I was just wondering if you know after we finish the project you would want to go to the movies with me?" Hojo badly wanted to go out with Kagome, she was smart and sweet and pretty. Kagome blushed at his question but reluctantly said yes.

The two arrived at the theater and Hojo paid for the movie, they went to see 'The Grudge.' Kagome usually didn't really like horror movies, but she would make an exception for a nice guy like Hojo.

Inuyasha decided to take Kikyou out to the movies this Friday instead of dinner like usual. Kikyou suggested 'The Grudge' because she supposable liked horror movies, but Inuyasha knew it was only because she wanted to snuggle up into him. They left in Inuyasha's car and left to the movies.

Kagome and Hojo got into the theater and got two seats next to each other almost all the way in the back. Then Kagome saw them….Inuyasha and Kikyou. She turned her in the opposite direction of them, but she knew that Inuyasha could probably smell her scent.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, what was that scent it was so familiar! He looked around the theater and found the source. He gulped. "What is wrong Inu-Baby?" Kikyou (A/N DIE BITCH!...err sorry had to get that out ;) "Nothing at all!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Lets sit here" he pointed to the aisle right above Kagome's. If Kikyou went to the bathroom he could talk to her. 'Wait a minute….who is that she is with?' he thought.

Kagome knew that he was behind her so she snuggled into Hojo a bit more.

'What the hell is she doing?' Inuyasha screamed in his mind when she saw her get close to this mystery guy. 'Maybe I should do something about this' he thought. So he waited until the movie started, he was holding the popcorn and when a face popped out of nowhere he purposely spilled the contents of the bag all down her back and in her hair.

Buttery goodness crawled down her back and was stuck in her hair. She whipped around in her seat and stared daggers into Inuyasha. "Hojo, I will be right back!" Kagome got up and walked out of the theater furious.

'So she is with that wimp Hojo she is with!' "I have to go to the bathroom ill be right back ok Kikyou?" "Okay Inu-Baby just don't be too long!" Kikyou pouted. Inuyasha walked out of the theater after Kagome. "KAGOME WAIT UP!" he screamed through the hall.

Kagome slowly turned around and stared at Inuyasha. "What now, you stupid dog?" She exclaimed. "umm I just wanted to say…" 'Wait she came here with Hojo that loser!' "I just wanted to say" he repeated "well more like ASK you why you are with that geek Hojo, you had me, you could have WAY better!." "EXCUSE ME!" Kagome screamed. "better than you. HA! Anyone is better than you, you…you **ASSHOLE**!" "Yeah well it seems that I HAVE done better than you at least if you don't see you can do better than that freak" "Oh I guess you mean the slut! And further mo-" Kagome was cut short because her cell phone started to go off. "Hold that thought." Kagome told Inuyasha, then she walked a few steps away and picked up her phone.

PHONE CALL

Hello? Kagome asked

OH MY GOD KAGOME!

Sango? What's wrong?

Inuyasha that's who! I don't know what to believe right now! I was talking to him on msn last night and he started to hit on me and he told me that he saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing and he broke up with her.

But that doesn't make sense their at the movies right now, I am telling off Inuyasha for being an asshole right now!

Oh my god then who was talking to me on msn?

I have no idea.

I have to go I'm at the movies with Hojo right now (A/N shes blushing as she says this :P)

Hojo! Oh my god tell me all about it later…bye Kagome!

Later Skater!

Kagome hung up the phone, now it was time to find out what this whole msn conversation was about.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Sorry it took me so long to make thi chappy, FIRST my computer had this virus, then it got fixed! And then my dog died and I wasn't exactly feeling up to doing anything :'( I hope you get the picture! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! . OH and palikani your story ROCKS :P


	8. Mirokus little secret

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY ALL CHEERED ME UP UP UP! Tee-hee sorry .; I read all my reviews and they all made me feel inspired to write, so if you want another chappy after this one send me some reviews! Haha m bribing you all!

O and I'm sorry I haven't said this in the past I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING OR ANYONG IN THE ANIME! I don't want to get sued :'(

**CHAPTER 8!**

Hojo was getting worried, where was Kagome? He got up from his seat to go find her.

"Inuyasha." There was venom in he voice when she said his name, he knew he was in trouble. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" he didn't know why she was mad but he hadn't done anything like pulling a prank on anyone lately so it wasn't him…

Hojo was out of the theatre when he saw her and Inuyasha yelling at each other, why were they _ALWAYS _fighting?

"Inuyasha, were you on msn last night?" she asked him. "No I was with Kikyou last night." He just realized what he said and regret it when he saw a ping of pain and pure hatred. "Well than I think someone knows your password and has been hacking you're your account." "WHAT? Hw do you know this?" he questioned. "Because someone was on your name last night saying some…odd things to Sango." "WAIT! WHAT? Miroku is the only one that knows my password…" Kagome was shocked, was Miroku trying to break up with Sango the easy way, by doing it through someone else. (A/N I hope you understood that… .;) "Kagome one last thing…" Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it?" Inuyasha got right up into her face. "I still love you." And with those words said he pulled her into a kiss. Kagome was shocked. What the hell was he doing! Within two seconds she pulled him off her.

What was she doing kissing him? They just broke up! And she was on a date with him! Hojo walked out of the theatre very angry and hurt.

All through the hall you could hear a loud smacking noise. Inuyasha had never been bitch slapped (A/N doesn't it hurt :S Don't ask how I know….)all he did was kiss her. He thought it would make her melt into him and forgive him like it did every other time they fought. 'But this isn't like all the other times, she caught me cheating on him, instead of only doubting my faithfulness.'

Kagome just left the theatre she would call Hojo later, he was gullible enough to hear her excuse of not feeling well, well after kissing the dog she wasn't feeling well anyway.

Inuyasha went back into the theatre to Kikyou and watched the rest of the movie.

**The Next Day At School**

"HE KISSED YOU?" Kagome had just told Sango about the whole Inuyasha situation. "I know I couldn't believe it myself" Kagome said while shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought he was so over me then, then he told me that he loves me! And that kiss…" Kagome had a dreamy look in her eyes, but Sango quickly snapped her out of it. "NO KAGOME BAD! You are NOT allowed to think of the bastard EVER! Remember what he did to you!" "Yeah but, I think without having me there he changed from a conceded cheating jerk, to a respectable guy." Obviously Kagome was losing her mind! "And what are you going to do about Miroku?" Sango still didn't know. "I have to go" Sango quickly ran through the hall ways to find Miroku.

There he was, standing with a few girls talking and flirting, Sango quickly slinked her way over to hear their conversation. "So, girls, I was wondering if any of you would be interested in getting together sometime?" The two girls giggled to each other. Sango stood there wide eyed. 'Maybe he does want to break up with me…'Sango turned to talk to him and ended up bumping into Naraku. "Sorry Naraku." Sango apologized. Then she turned and walked away. (A/N I unno I was trying to think of someone for her to bump into….something might happen later between them…..)

Kagome was walking through the halls when she saw Hojo, she waved and he saw but he just turned away from her. 'What's up with him?' Kagome asked herself. She walked straight up to him. "Hey Hojo" She said with a big grin on her face. "Sorry I didn't come back into the theatre I wasn't feeling very well all of a sudden." It was the truth after she kissed Inuyasha she felt horrible. "Don't worry Kagome I came out of the theatre to see where you were and I saw you and Inuyasha kissing, I think it is pretty clear what you were doing when you left." Kagome was shocked. 'OH NO! he saw me now he must hate me…' Kagome had to explain things to him. "Hojo, it isn't what you think. Inuyahs came out of nowhere and kissed me! About two seconds later I pulled him off me and slapped him!" "Kagome if you think I am going to believe that, you must think I am an idiot." "I CANT BELIEVE YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU! AND WITH HIM TOO! Hojo I thought that you were an understanding, sweet, and sensitive guy. But I guess you are just like all the other guys here conceded and a jerk!" Kagome was furious! How can he think that low of her? She stormed off extremely pissed.

While she was walking in the alls she saw Sango standing by her locker on the verge of tears. "Oh Sango! What's wrong?" Sango sniffled a little. "I saw Miroku…asking out two girls, REALLY ditzy girls." Kagome was mad at Miroku now for doing this to Sango. "Don't worry Sango, me and Miroku are going to have a nice long talk about this." Sango knew that Kagome was angry but she didn't want to stop her, not this time.

Kagome found Miroku with a couple preppy little sluts around him. "Miroku, what do you think you are doing you piece of shit!" Kagome was pissed he had hurt her best friend. Miroku was frozen in place, he knew that whatever Kagome was about to do was worse than any slap a girl had ever given him. "Kagome let us talk about this somewhere less…public." The two walked into a nearby empty classroom. "You scum sucker! What do you think your doing with those sluts?" "Kagome, you know I wasn't doing anything!" Miroku knew he was caught, but he didn't want to admit it. "Sango caught you asking out a few girls, don't act all innocent!" "FINE! I did! Okay are you appy now? Sango was just not being her self lately! She acts distant so I started to go out with other girls. I _was_ making our last date where I told her everything this Saturday." Kagome stood there stunned. I cant believe this guy was all she could think. "Don't worry I'll tell her for you" she spat out with venom in her voice.

Kagome was walking down the hall very angry, then out of nowhere she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Inuyasha running up to her. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said slowly. "Kagome I have to tell you something URGENTLY!" "Okay then tell me." Kagome didn't care what he had to say, it was probably something stupid like it always was. "Not here, meet me tomorrow at the ice-cream parlour down the street from your house." "Fine whatever" she told him before walking away.

YAY next chappy done! I got so inspired form the joy of never having to see these little preppy ppl I hate ever again but nvm about that:D:D:D:D:D:D THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK! I AM SO SORRY cuz I may not be able to update for a while, I am going to Austria for a WHOLE MONTH! To see my relatives so in august I promise to update! Please don't be mad at me:(


	9. WHAT

**Chapter 9**

"He said he was going to tell you this on Saturday." Kagome was telling Sango everything Miroku had told her, she still couldn't believe it herself. "That stupid asshole." Sango was angry, not just because of the fact that he had broken up with her, but the reason he did (A/N hahaha you have to wait until the next chappy to find it out) "Kagome if I ell you something, do you promise not o judge me?" Sango looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Ofcourse I wont Sango, when have I ever? I am your best friend!" "Okay, tonight I'll come over to your house around 8 and we can talk alright?" "Of course that is okay Sango. I have to go meet Inuyasha he says he has something he wants to tell me. See you tonight don't be depressed he is NOT worth your time." Kagome walked off to go meet Inuyasha.

When Kagome got to the ice-cream parlour she found Inuyasha waiting for her in a booth close to her. E looked up and met her cold gaze with a warm one when he heard the door open. Kagome took a few long strides and sat down opposite Inuyasha. "Kagome as you know I brought you hear to tell you something **EXTREMELY **important, I think that if the answer is what I think, it will be it will affect both of our futures." Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it dog boy. "Inuyasha took Kagome's hands into his, even though she tried to pull away, but he just held on tighter. "Kagome, I know I've messed up, BADLY. But I want you to know that even though it took recent events, and a lot of thinking to figure out that I still love you with all of my heart. I want you to know that I want us to be together forever because I know that for one want to be with you more tan anything else in the world. Do you feel the same way?" Kagome sat there looking into Inuyasha's pleading eyes and just stayed like that for about five minutes, when she finally spoke it was in barely a whisper. "What recent events made you realize this?" "Ummm…It has to do with Kikyou and one of your close friends." Kagome's curiosity was peaked, now she wanted to know what he was saying. "Which one of my close friends?" Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her. "I am sure you will, find out on Monday at school, don't worry. But Kagome will you please take me back?" he gave her the bet puppy dog eyes he had and looked straight into her eyes. He knew she couldn't resist his charm. "Inuyasha…I…I…"

Miroku already had a new girlfriend on his arm. "You piece of shit" Miroku looked up to see a teary eyed Sango. "Sango, you know I didn't mean to hurt you, its just that…." Sango cut him off. "You knew what you were doing there was nothing wrong with our relationship. You broke up with me because of what you did to me…" Sango turned, but Miroku onto her elbow gently. "Sango I..." Sango grabbed onto his arm twisted it around and pushed him onto the ground. "You idiot, just because you got me pregnant doesn't mean I cant kick your ass." (A/N HAHAHA I BET YOU DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS REGNANT!)

Inuyasha…I… don't think that we will **EVER **work out together again, not until you have felt what I felt because of you. You would have to feel lonely, isolated, depressed, angry, fearful and vulnerable all at the same time, I don't think that you will ever be able to do that because you are a conceded jerk that only cares about him self." "Kagome I have felt all those thins, Kikyou cheated on me!" Inuyasha was practically screaming at Kagome at this point making a few heads turn there way. "God Inuyasha you are even more of an idiot than I thought! OFCOURSE SHE CHETED ON YOU SHE IS A SCUM SUCKING SLUT!" Kagome stormed out feeling even more pissed than when she walked in.

Okay I am sorry it took SOOOO long to updatem, you see a lot has been going on and have not had a lot of time to post I have 2 more chappyson the way DON'T WORRY :D


	10. Never giving up

**Chapter 10 **

"Miroku finally got someone to carry his child…" Sango said suddenly. Her and Kagome were in Kagome's room on her bed. "Oh. My. God…I didn't think anyone would do that!" Kagome gasped. "Well who is it?" Kagome questioned. Sango looked up at Kagome with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Me." She said in a whisper. Kagome sat in shock. She didn't know what to say. Instead she moved over to Sango and hugged her while Sango cried on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome broke the silence. "It is all going to be okay Sango. I'm sure of it. We can get through this together. I will always be here for you, remember that." Sango stared at Kagome. "How am I going to deal with this? Should I get an abortion? Or...keep it? I don't think my parents will accept this!" "Shh, I'm sure your parents will accept this it will take a little time, but they will accept this because you are their daughter and they love you." Sango stayed at Kagome's the rest of the night.

**AT SCHOOL**

Sango had decided to stay home on Monday she couldn't face Miroku. Kagome walked around the school at lunch time, just wandering. When there was five more minutes until the bell she decided to get her books out of her locker. When she rounded the corner she bumped into something solid and fell over. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and hoisted herself up. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that, I just wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome was blushing furiously, he was still just standing there watching her. He bent down and picked up the book that she dropped. Romeo & Juliet. He handed it to her. "Don't worry about it." He said and then walked off down the hall. Kagome stood in the halls for an extra minute then hurried down to her locker afraid of being late.

**..Sesshomaru's POV..**

'How can I approach this..' just then something hard hit me in the chest, I looked down and saw her. My breathe caught but I didn't let it show. I held out my hand to let her up, when she saw this she looked so amazed. I guess I'm not the easiest guy to approach and have a conversation with. When she touched my hand, I felt warm inside and everything seemed so right, I wonder if she got the same feeling…I know that she is my half brothers ex, but I like her, I know that I must have her. She dropped her book, I bent down and picked it up. "don't worry about it" I said, she had apologized she was so flustered it was cute, I was close to smiling. Close but it never came. I walked away before I did. 'One day soon I'll talk to her' I told myself. I walked on to my next class. Science.

**Normal POV**

'What the hell was that!' Inuyasha thought when he saw the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitch. 'He…he almost smiled! What the hell! Was it because of Kagome?' Inuyasha growled at the thought of Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Although Kagome kept turning him down, he wasn't about to just give up, no he would have Kagome no matter what no matter who got in the way he didn't care he wanted to be with Kagome no matter what!

YAY end! Okay I am really sorry that this chapter is short I ran out of ideas and I am so drained! I have been fighting and grr giving advice AND being pissed at ppl all at once:) haha always fun right:P I hope you like the chapter and I hope to make a new chapter soon sorry if I cant exams are coming soon and I already started my drama one where me and a group of ppl…some I cant stand… have to make a play the act in it…yay?

HOPE YOU ENJOY BYEEEEE thankyou for the past reviews they helped inspire me so REVIEW PLZ:D


	11. AN

I am very sorry to say that until further notice, and ideasI will be discontinuing this story. For now I am writing another Inuyasha high school fic just because I had the idea and couldn't fit it into this story! Thank you to all the dedicated fans and I will be thinking of ideas to add as much as I can.

MUCH LOVE

inutasha02


	12. Almost, Everyone

**Chapter 12**

Third Person POV

Miroku hadn't shown up in any classes that day, probably too ashamed to face Sango. He is lucky, I probably would have jumped him and kicked his sorry ass. But she couldn't get her mind off Sesshomaru. He was so nice to her today, she had never seen him so nice to anyone else before. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but think 'maybe I_ like_ him…' and maybe she did, but even though these new feelings were developing, Kagome still couldn't quite forget about Inuyasha, no matter how much she tried, or how much she denied it. She still had feelings for him, I mean they were together for a long time, she couldn't help but still care for him, but she knew she could never forgive him for what he did to her.

At Kagome's house, there lie a distressed Sango. Her cell phone had been ringing all day. Every call from Miroku. And every time, she didn't pick up. She couldn't talk to him, he was a jerk. And he broke her heart. He probably was calling just to make friends and not feel bad anymore. He was always just about one thing, sex. And then he got it from her. And then he**_ left _**her. Men were all the same. They all just wanted one thing from a girl, then when they got it, they left. '**_MEN!_** They_ sicken_ me!' she thought.

At Miroku's, he kept trying to call Sango. He knew he shouldn't have left her after he knew she had gotten pregnant, he was a total idiot. He wanted to call her and try to work it out, he wanted to at least be there for his son/daughter. He had left her in her time of need, and now he didn't think she would ever forgive him. He wouldn't forgive himself f he was Sango either, he was to blame and he deserved anything he got. But he was just so shocked when Sango gave him the news that he immediately didn't accept it. He's too young to be a father, he isn't ready for this kid of commitment. He knew these were all stupid excuses but he didn't want to believe it. He loved Sango with all his heart but he didn't know if he was ready for this kind of huge commitment. So he did the only thing he could think of which was rejecting it. Suddenly his train of thought as broke with the sound of a lovely voice he never thought h would her again. "Miroku, you have 2 minutes."

Inuyasha was still fuming over what he saw go on between Sesshomaru and Kagome. She was **_HIS_**. Not his stupid step-brothers. And if they tried anything together, there would be hell to pay. He knew that they were broken up, but that was only temporarily inuyasha was used to getting his way. I mean he got away with getting Kikyo for a LOGN time. And he didn't get caught until the bitch told Kagome. Didn't he know he was only using her for the thing Kagome refused to give him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized (A/N in his sick little mind) that it was Kagome's fault. If she had given it up to him, he wouldn't have had to cheat on her, and there wouldn't be anything wrong between them. Well, she was going to pay for breaking up with him, AND even thinking of going near his step-brother.

Sesshomaru was in his room day dreaming, about Kagome obviously. She was just so…great. She dumped his step-brother, she didn't take shit from anyone, she was GORGEOUS, and she was totally…perfect for him. The way she presented herself and acted. She was everything he wanted in a girl. And he knew he would wait forever to have her.

Kikyo was in her room with 3 of her 'friends' gossiping. "I mean, it won't be hard to get him for my own, I mean who can resist me, especially when they know how skilled I am in bed." Kikyo, was once again bragging about the fact that's he slept with Inuyasha. " I will get him back no matter what because I know e were meant to be!" she knew she would keep that promise, or die trying.

Well, that's it for now. I had a lot of pent in frustration so I decided to write because people kept pestering me too even though I said hiatus . 

But, who's paying attention…

Anyway, hope you liked it. Be excited I updated. I really wasn't planning to even continue the story.

And Kenya, good point if I can't finish what I started then what makes me think I can finish ANOTHER story. So, I kept thinking, I'm not finishing it why not take it off altogether and not keep people hanging, but then I didn't because then I would feel like a bad person. And by the way, I went on hiatus because I didn't feel like writing for a bit there. That didn't mean I wasn't going to stop the story, I was just getting restless writing all the time.

So, when you start a fanfic, you tell me if u want to write a new chapter each day to keep other people happy.

That's right I'm in a pissy mood and I'm not afraid to show it (:

Sincerely yours

inutasha02


End file.
